Just Another Day
by Passionate-Princess24
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his 7th year. Before he can go that is, its another long hot summer with the Dursleys. But what young Harry doesn't know, is that a new Harry shall be formed, but by what? Humor, Romance and Action!


**Just Another Day **

**Final Destination Storyline**

**Mixed with Harry Potter** - Before his 7th year.

The Cast (In no particular order) : Harry Potter, Hermione granger, Ron Weasley, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Fred Weasley, George Weasley,

Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Severus Snape, Cho Chang (No need for description)

New Cast : (Before you get confused, they can all do magic)

Sariel ;Plays the biggest part! She is 19 years of age, dull red hair AkA Auburn colour which is slightly wavy but waist length, with Blue/ Green big eyes.

Height 5ft 5 1/2, build is slim but firm muscles, personality extremely mysterious, sly, intelligent, but surprisingly very caring and deep down, longing to be saved and in need of love. She does not express her feelings well, and hardly ever tells of her past.

She has freedom for the first time in 18 years! She has a black past, therefore giving her hardly any trust to spread. She is special, because of this past she has power among anyone, but of course there is only one person who is her equal and soon they shall meet.

After being on the road for half a year, she eventually looks about for jobs. Her skills shall be revelled eventually. While looking for a job, she comes across the worst one, and finds herself trapped. She has no choice but to proceed, but what she or her employers don't know is that

Her predicted future gets in the jobs way . . .

Alax ; Sariel's younger sister. She is 16 and flirts with basically anything that moves! While her sister is a red head, she is a pure blonde but with shoulder length hair which is again slightly wavy.

She looks up to her sister, as she isn't that to smart, but she is extremely skilled in the art of Jujitsu and Gymnastics which made her extremely flexible! She is slimmer than her sister, with a height of 5ft3, but without the muscles. She has these almost hypnotic bright blue eyes. When her sister left their home to explore the world, she was determined to do everything to go with her. After snooping into her sisters things, she realised where Sariel was heading and decided to gather all her money and follow her a day after!

Alax is a very suspicious girl, with huge ambitions. Her past isn't as extreme as her sisters, because Sariel tried her hardest to protect her from as much as she could. Not only is Alax ambitious, she is also determined, just as much as her sister. She wouldn't give up looking for her.

Pual ; Sariel and Alax's older brother. He left home at the age of 15; this shall be reviled at the beginning of the story. Pual is now 22 and is nothing like his younger sisters. Sariel and he have a link like mind. But what no one knows is that Pual also has a gift. A gift no one knows about, and I'm pretty sure he isn't in a hurry to share it with anyone. With his girlfriend of 6 years, he now lives in Kenya (South Africa)

He is courageous, loving and extremely protective of loved ones, friends and family. Before be left home he was like Sariel's body guard. His past is just as bad as his sisters, and he never shares it with others. With his girlfriend of

Paul, like Alax, is blonde but more of a strawberry blonde. He is known for his big eyes, which are pure green with a slight hazel ring in the middle. He has been popular with the girls since day one, but from all the hustle and bustle of many one night stands and millions of girlfriends, after meeting his current girlfriend at 16, he decided to settle down.

Macz Parisote ; Macz is an old family friend of the three. Known for being their savours, he has dirty old secrets of his own. Being 20, he has had a crush on Sariel from since she was born. Being best friends from 3 years of age, you can imagine how much a shock it was when she announced to him she would be leaving to discover the world. . On her own! He protested, he begged to come along, but she wouldn't have it.

She had feared for his safety after having a dreadful shiver down her back when thinking about him before she left, but him thinking the worst as usual thought she didn't want him in her life again. After a non stop week of thinking, he gathered all he could and followed her. Macz has dark brown short hair, with light hazel eyes. Sariel thought she knew him well; after all they were best friends. But she was wrong. He was litterly obsessed with her, more of that will be reviled in later chapters.

Being slightly handsome, he thought he had a chance with her. Little did he know Sariel was always looking for more than looks? Macz was an extremely secretive person. He also lied an awful lot. In the eyes of almost everyone, he was a smart young lad, with the power of imagination. Obviously being the person he was, he could make them believe that.

In other words, Macz Parisote is bad news, and could get in Sariel's way.

Dreama Garlgon ; Dreama is Sariel's equal. Other than her past and a few special skills, they pratically are the same. Because of this they have been rivals since meeting. Dreama is simply a preppy know-it-all girl, with the hate of a thousand killers. She isn't any harm to anyone, but she could get in the way for poor Sariel. Being 19 also, she's had more freedom than Sariel mainly because of her carrier busy parents and all the money in the world!

Being a rich bitch, she's always hung that over Sariel's head, thinking it makes her jealous, but it never did. So since she left school at the age of 19, she went around the world, just like Sariel, but little does she or Sariel know, they will need each other. . . eventually.

_So guys, hello there I am Passionate-Princess24, but you can call me PP!_

_This is my very first story on this amazing site, so to save humiliation if it goes wrong, I decided to give you all the descriptions of the characters and a faint view of what could happen in the story._

_I have attempted to pull two of my favourite stories together, and to create a fresh new kind of story for the site._

_If you enjoyed the taster I've given, please leave a review, and if I get enough I shall create the story!_

_Thanks guys, and I love all the stories on here that I've read!_

_Kisses from PP xXx_


End file.
